1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lateral extension for a ladder, and more particularly, to a ladder lateral extension which fits on the siderail of a ladder and which can support a person such as a fireman standing on the extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firefighters face risks every day that would be unbearable for most people. Burns, smoke inhalation, and even death are everyday elements in the life of a firefighter. Firefighters also face the risks encountered in using ladders, such as slipping or falling. Two vital tasks performed by firefighters while on ladders are ventilation and overhaul. Ventilation involves opening a hole in the roof of a structure involved in a fire so that smoke and heat are released, thus enabling other firefighters with hose lines to enter a smoke filled building sooner and to locate the fire sooner. To form a ventilation hole, the firefighter generally uses a power saw, weighing between 50 and 60 pounds, to cut a hole in the roof to one side of the ladder. This puts an awkward strain on a firefighter's back. The hole may then be widened by chopping with an axe. Overhaul involves the same process, but is designed to extinguish smoldering fires under shingles or in the roof. Both of these operations are carried out under hazardous conditions and in precarious positions on a roof ladder, wearing bulky clothing and an air pack.
To increase the safety of the firefighter, an apparatus is needed that will enable a firefighter to work in front of himself rather than leaning over and trying to chop or saw at an awkward angle, and that will also reduce the chance of a firefighter falling from the ladder due to insecure footing.
The prior art provides no apparatus capable of fulfilling these needs. For example, Iasillo, U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,319, discloses a supporting bracket attachment for ladders for supporting a bucket, pail, or other similar article. Similarly, O'Halloran, U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,134, discloses a holder for paint buckets which also attaches to ladders. Neither disclosed device would fulfill the needs of the firefighter, as neither device could be safely stood upon to allow lateral movement of the firefighter.
Hardouin, U.S. Pat. No. 552,180, discloses a lateral support member which can be stood upon, however, the web of supporting lines and the hook engaging only one rung leads to the Hardouin device being neither stable nor easy to adjust, elements vital to the use and safety of firefighters. Thus, the prior art does not address or fulfill the needs of the present-day firefighter.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a ladder lateral extension adapted for easy adjustment and for safely supporting a person standing thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder lateral extension adapted to fit on either siderail of a conventional ladder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder lateral extension which will save time for firefighters by not requiring movement of the ladder or a second ladder to reach the same work area.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder lateral extension which will allow a firefighter to work directly in front of himself or herself, thus lessening back strain and chance of injury.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a ladder lateral extension which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and safe and efficient in use.